custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Serrakaan1407/The God Beings.
Hey peoples!!! It is S1407 with another informative blog!! As most of you know, Me and J97 have four characters we call The God Beings, and most famouse is TDL, or The Dark Lord. He has Two, and I have Two. Two Good, Two Evil. Now you might be thinking you already know this, and why not just make an official page for them? I am just doing this because there has been many common misconceptions about the God Beings and whatnot, saying that they aren't supposed to be so powerful, and why do we enter them here or there, and that God mocing is awful, which it is. All of those questions I hope I can answer here. So here we go. Question one: Why So overpowered? Well, for starters, their has been alot of evolving concepts about them. But here is their story in short. They are similar to Godmaster, and no! I did not copy the idea of Godmaster when I came up with them, so their similarities are completely coincidental, as I did not even know about CBW when I made the idea for these guys. Basically, they have no begginning, and no end. They have pretty much limitless power. At first we had the idea that they had a master, but we scrapped that, as they did not need one. They were at some time all good, but The Darkness, (My Moc) turned to evil when he saw the example of beings like Sulferis and Sol. Note.... The Darkness is by no means like, the most evil person in the world like Sulferis and-or Sol, he just has alot of it in him, and due to his power, can exercise a large quantity of it with out being completely evil. TDL, (J97's Moc) Turned evil when he saw what benefits the Darkness had with it,as well as the two other evil primal beings. The other two God beings remained good, one called The Lord of Light, (J97's moc), and the other one, (My moc). That explains their, (Overpoweredness right there). Question Two: Is it unfair to have a moc of this power level? This question I think has vexed alot of people, and as a result, they have overpowerd mocs, and take advantage of that in fight to the death stories. In answer to the question however, yes and no. Yes, as in they are generally more powerful than alot of other peoples mocs, which sounds unfair right there, and is called God Moccing as such. But No, as in I myself do not like the idea of shoving an overpowered moc down the wiki's throat, so I generally refrain from puting them in fight to the death contests, and having them fight other people. It is how the moc is presented that makes it Godmoccing I believe. For example, what if I were to put someone like Godmaster in a fight to the death story??? It would be very difficult for a writer to write about someone of power like that, and be fair to other moccists in a battle. I generally have them as behind the scenes people, who only combat eachother, and rarely at that. So, to leasen the idea of Godmoccing, I made them not entirely invincible. Question Three: How can they be killed or stopped? They can't be killed, and only the power of Godmaster or another God being can stop them. Imprisioning them is not possible to some aspect, but the other god beings keep the evil ones in line enough, letting them know that if the branch out in evil too much, they will stop them, effectivly limiting them to their choices of conquest. So they can be halted for a time, but not imprisoned or killed. Question Four: If they are so powerful, why is TDL in another story? Well, I may be speaking for J97 here, but he put TDL in several stories as a more combative, and personally powerful moc. In this manner, in stories where he is involved, his has been significantly toned down where power is concerned. In fact, they (The God Beings) don't even fight other people so often, and they rarely ally with others cannonly, so in these alternate stories, TDL is to be considered, Alternate, and quite different from his appearances and powerlevel in the actual story, as in these non cannon stories, he has been defeated multiple times, and has allied with other powerful beings. Normally in the cannon, he would never really personally fight someone who was not a God Being, and would not have need to ally with anyone. I am not saying other writers have represented him poorly at all, I am just saying do not gain your perspective of these characters from alternate stories, where there are significant differences in character to appease the less godmoccish acceptance. In the wrap up, I do not present them often in the story, and do my best to not Lord them over anybody. So these characters are not at all to create a God Moccing conflict amongst the wiki. Godmoccing is more of how you present a beings power, instead of their actual power level. Again, Sulferis (User) has done well in making sure Godmaster is not Lorded over everyone, and has not bragged about him consistently, and thus, people have no problem with him. Therefore, it is not a powerful moc that offends people, it is how you present them. I hope this blog has given you a bit of understanding on the matter of God Beings, and I hope that we can all help prevent God Moccing in the future. Ok, S1407, out! Category:Blog posts